


Last Kiss Goodnight

by sakurasake



Series: Loneliness Habitual [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And it's NOT Loki!, F/M, Guess who Rose's daddy is!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She first met him in New Mexico, while Jane and his brother were on the roof. He visited her the night before he attacked Thor. A year later, the night before she, Jane and Darcy were moved when he’d made his reappearance…he visited her again. Now, two years after the invasion, Loki comes to say his goodbyes before he walks to what he thinks is his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise crossover that you will miss if you blink. Cross is only mentioned once in the beginning of the oneshot, so PAY SOME DAMN ATTENTION...thank you.

[ ](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Lokis_Lady_Crazy/media/lastkissgoodnightoneshotbanner_zps54f101da.jpg.html)

...

/Lyin’ here with you so close to me/

Rose sat on the chaise lounge that Natasha had put on her balcony. She shot a look back into her room when she heard a sound that she almost thought sounded like her father’s…mode of transportation, but shook her head and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes.

“So sad, my love…”

Rose bolted up on the lounge, eyes snapping open to see Loki standing before her. He looked like he’d been through hell and back. Which was being vague and polite, mind you.

“My mother was able to afford me this moment,” Loki spoke, as Rose stood up, “but I cannot stay for long. My father will notice eventually.”

Rose fought for breath, almost hyperventilating as she stepped up to Loki. They stood toe to toe, Rose looking up into bright green eyes that couldn’t be diminished by the fact that they were bloodshot.

 

/It’s hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe/

Loki pulled Rose into his arms, completely unaware that Odin already knew that he was gone. Rose tucked herself under his chin, wrapping her arms about his waist and burrowing into the warmth that leeched through his clothes.

“I missed you,” Rose whispered.

She had so much to say to him. So much to tell him. But all she could get out was that she missed him. Loki used one hand to tip back Rose’s head, not seeing or hearing the ‘aww’ sound his mother made as he kissed Rose sweetly.

“I am not sure that we will ever meet again, my love,” Loki spoke against her lips, his heart breaking as he spoke, “I…I think that I am bound for execution…”

Rose stepped back, taking Loki’s hand and leading him to the chaise.

“Stay right here,” Rose swallowed her heart after it leapt into her throat, “just…stay.”

Loki watched as Rose disappeared into her room. But not even a few seconds later, he followed her in. Rose jumped, turning around when she heard the balcony doors closing and locking. She smiled almost sadly when she saw Loki standing there.

 

/Caught up in this moment/

“Loki, I…” Rose went to speak.

She was quickly silenced by a finger against her lips. She just stared at Loki with wide eyes, eyes that fluttered shut when he kissed her again.

“If I am to die,” Loki croaked, “I wish to be with you one last time, my beautiful Rose…”

A few tears escaped his eyes, the mischief god truly afraid he was never going to see his beautiful Rose again before oblivion. Rose closed her teary eyes as Loki’s large hands cupped her face, his soft cool lips on hers. The kiss was hot and it burned her blood, making it boil in her veins in a way that made her body tingle from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Rose’s hands rested at Loki’s ribs, their foreheads resting together.

“I cannot stay, my love,” He croaked, not wanting to leave her embrace but still stepping back out of her reach.

Rose looked frightened. And not of Loki. She reached out to him, but he stepped back with tears in his eyes.

/Caught up in your smile/

Frigga’s heart wrenched in her chest, the woman clutching her heart as if to keep it from escaping her chest. Tears fell openly, Odin just silent in shock and surprise.

“Please…” Rose cried, “you can’t…”

“I have to leave, my love,” Loki croaked, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms.

Loki turned on his heel and walked out onto the balcony after unlocking the doors. He couldn’t turn around, no matter how much he wanted to when he heard her sobbing. Loki’s form dissipated, melting from Rose’s view, but not completely before he heard three whispered words.

“I love you…”

/I’ve never opened up to anyone/

**_(flashback)_ **

Loki had seen his brother up on the roof with his mortal woman. One of the other two mortal women was asleep, along with the older man. But the smallest, the youngest, was still awake and wandering around Thor’s mortal’s area and checking her equipment.

He watched her through the glass. She was tall, just a little gangly. But she was young, quite a bit younger than the other two by his guess. He couldn’t see her face, but he saw that she had dark brown hair the color of chocolate. Loki found himself wondering if it felt as soft as it looked.

Rose sighed softly, checking the last of Jane’s equipment before she started gathering the laundry up. She turned, seeing a glint of gold in the corner of her eye.

Loki froze like a deer when the mortal turned, looking straight at him.

Rose’s doe eyes searched the man on the other side of the glass with calculation, before she smiled. ‘So this must be the little brother that Thor spoke of, then’, Rose thought to herself.

**(end flashback)**


End file.
